Astral's Grand Adventure!
by wolfgoddess1990
Summary: This adventure story has pokemon as the main focus, no humans or trainers except one... These pokemon live like we do, with houses, buildings, and such. This is also my first co-op story with help from Matty6030 who wrote as Astral, I wrote the rest cause it was my idea and he can't write stories that well.
1. Chapter 1

**Astral's Grand Adventure**

Hey there, I'm Rose, a flabébé, and I will be your narrator this story. We start with a young absol named Astral, who got an unexpected letter one day… "Mail call… Astral you home?" "Yes, coming." "Hey, Ash your friendly talonflame mail bird here. I got some letters for you, here you go." "Thank you." "You're welcome." Astral smiles, "See you later." "Yep, a mail bird's job is never over till the mail is delivered, and with that I'm off."

Looking over the mail Astral noticed one with a funny seal. "Hmm… what's this, it's a letter I wonder what it says?" Reading it, "You are invited to lucario's secret training ground, invitation and map are inside, and please present invitation to the guard at the gate." "Cool! I'll keep this in a safe place till it's time to go." Packing his things when the time came Astral set out for the training ground, with the help of the map. "Hmm… okay I turn here…"

"Halt who goes there?!" Astral looked up to see a ninetales. "I'm Astral, I came here because I got a letter." "Let's see your invitation." "Here it is." "Hmm… yep its real go on in." "Okay thanks." Walking past the mysterious ninetales looking around thinking about what to expect, what he saw before him where many vulpix's and riolu's. One of the students spotted Astral then yelled, "Master the new kid showed up!" A lucario stepped before Astral, looking over him.

"I am Aaron, and I welcome you to my training ground." "Hi, you have quite a place here, why have you summoned me here?" "Come we shall talk in my study." "Okay, hey wait up!" Astral yelled trying to keep up. In the study… "You might not know this, but I have the ability to since the aura in other pokémon. I brought you here for one reason; your aura is stronger than a regular absol." "I always thought I was different, thanks for telling me."

"Normally I only train riolu's and vulpix's but I found something earlier this month that changed my mind." Grabbing a wooden box he opened it to show an absolite. "Yes… what you see is a real absolite… it can help absol's mega evolve." "I've heard about it but I never knew they actually existed." "They are very rare, and hard to find…but I got a sign from the world with this absolite… telling me to find an absol who was worthy of my teachings."

"Okay thank you for choosing me, I'll try not to disappoint you." "You should know a few things…" He said as he put the wooden box away, "I reward my entire student's with something when they graduate, for vulpix's I give them fire stones." He opened one sliding door on one side to show many fire stones. "For the riolu's I give them lucarionite for when they evolve." He opened another sliding door on the other side to show many lucarionite.

"I find them all in the mountain you saw behind my training ground, any questions?" "Two questions, what do I get when I graduate? And when do we start training?" "You will get the absolite of course, I only have one…" He patted the box. "And you start training tomorrow, for now you must be tired and hungry from your journey… Amber show our guest to the dining hall." A vulpix appeared out of nowhere. "Come, it's this way."

"Okay coming, wow this place is big." "There are lots of students…this is the dining hall… when you are done eating I will show you where you will sleep…enjoy." "Thanks." Munching "Mm… good." "I have never seen an absol here before… the master only trains riolu's and vulpix's… until he got that absolite… are you done?" "Yep it was good, where to next?" "To the sleeping quarters… if you get lost these sign's will help show you the way."

"Those will come in handy." He said as he looked around absorbing his surroundings. "Here is your room… your things have already been unpacked and put away." "Cool, thanks maybe I'll see you around?" He asked while smiling widely. "You might, I'm one of the helper's for the new students. Now your name is on top of the door, so you can tell which room is which." "That's neat; I'll make sure to take a mental note."

"Now the time schedule will be given to you make sure to remember it." Astral looks at it, "Okay I think I got it." "Good, breakfast starts at 8:00am, see you till then." "Bye, now it's time to explore a bit." He went down the halls looking at everything then makes his way back to his room and falls asleep after a few hours. In the morning Astral gets woken up by gentle pecking. "Wakey wakey, eggs in bakey." "Hmm… what?" Astral said rubbing his eyes.

"Hey I'm Andrea, a flechling, almost time to get up for breakfast, so wake up." "Okay I'm up jeez." Stretching then heads to the door turns then asks, "Which way to the dining hall?" "The sign for it is right down the hall to your left." "Thank you, Andrea." Jolting down the hall thinking, 'I'm hungry!' In the dining hall… "Nice of you to join us Astral, I see you meet Andrea." Aaron said as he petted Andrea. "Yep, who haven't I meet yet?"

He asked with a glance around the table. "These are my other student's but you will not need to know them…" "Okay, what happens after we eat?" "We start with your training." Astral starts to eat once finished he starts to fidget and shake nervously. "What troubles you so, that you shake?" "I just don't know what to expect today, its nerve racking." "No need to be nervous… everything is going to be fine." "Master Aaron!"

"Excuse me a minute." Astral looked over to see a shiny absol. "Wow, neat never seen one of my race shiny before!" "That's Stellaluna, she lives on the mountain." "Cool, what's it like on the mountain?" "I don't know, ask her when she's done talking to the master." "Good news everyone, Stellaluna here told me that no disasters will hit our training grounds today." "That's good news." "Um… I have a question for her before she goes."


	2. Chapter 2

"Very well my student if it's a private matter you may want to leave this room." "No, I was just wondering what it's like up there on the mountain." "Well I would be happy to tell you, come there is a garden beside the mountain we can go to." Astral follows her to the garden then sits down to listen. "The mountain area is a mysterious place, for those who were raised in the town. Absol's live on the mountain's and rarely come down from it."

"Really? I never knew that I wish I could see it." "Can I ask a question?" "Yes go ahead." "Does this mountain feel familiar to you?" When Astral thought about it, it sort of did. "Yeah I feel like I know it somehow, why?" "Mountain's will always feel familiar to you, you're an absol. As you know absol's are called the disaster pokémon, simply because we appear before a natural disaster hits… this mountain wasn't always a mountain…" "Really, what was it before?"

"Before the training ground was built here this mountain was a volcano." "Okay, then what occurred?" "It erupted, caused a big lava storm." "So then the training ground was built a while afterwards?" "Sort of, you see… two pokémon from a pokémon rescue team came here to stop the volcano. One was a lucario named Devilen, the other was a ninetales named Angel. Their team was a master rank, the highest rank you can get."

"Ninetales has mystic powers and lucario has aura powers, they worked together to freeze the volcano's lava in midair." "Oh, okay I'm starting to understand fully." "Yes while they were holding it in place they told everyone to run. They pushed the lava back, to protect the town far below, and then they sealed the volcano making it into the mountain you see today." "Wow, I never would have known…" "Devilen, Aaron's 5th great grandfather built the training ground here."

"He started training riolu's and vulpix's and then he picks one from each group to go up the mountain to reseal the volcano." "Wow that must be a real honor to undertake, right?" "Yes it is… one which they earned by graduating first, and earning their stones. It took a lucario and a ninetales to first seal it, it will take the same two to keep resealing it." "Cool, how long till the mountain has to be resealed?" "No one really knows for sure."

"They just send up the two before a disaster can happen… however when you were probably born… a disaster did happen…" "Really, what happened?" "I was on the mountain with my newly born son… when the volcano started to shake… after all those years it was acting up again…" "I wonder why?" But inside he felt like he knew why. "I rushed down with my son in my mouth to worn everyone about the disaster."

"Aaron, and Sapphire, a ninetales, rushed up the mountain to stop it, I gave my son to my friend because I ran into trouble myself… but I never saw him again…" "Wait… I was said to be found wandering near this town…" "Really? Let me get a good look at you." "Okay." Stands still as Stellaluna circled him looking at him. "Hmm…hmmm… oh my… it can't be… this is not possible…" She said as she stopped circling him.

"What is there something wrong?" "What's your name?!" "Astral, why?" "I can't believe after all these years, but a mother never forgets…. her son…" She said crying. "Mom?" Astral starts crying to. "Shhh… it's okay…" she said hugging him, "It's okay." "I always thought I was abandoned." "No you were stolen… there's a difference." "Well I'm glad I found you. I always felt lost… but not anymore." He said hugging her tight.

After they stopped hugging Stellaluna said, "You want to see the mountain, come see me here in the garden at any time… but right now I think you're going to be late for something…" "Oh yeah my training, talk to you later mom." "See you my son." She said sniffing. After Astral left the garden he heard a voice, "Have a nice chat with Stellaluna, my student?" "Oh, Aaron, yeah she's my mom." "I knew that already…"

"Oh okay, so what's first?" "This is first." Aaron said handing an old scarf with a faded tag on it. "What's this?" "Read the tag…" Astral read it and 'Astral' was on it. "?! What it says my name on it, why?" "It was put on you the day you were born… your mother's so called friend took you away." "Last thing I recall was wondering on the outskirts of town." "Stellaluna's so called friend Kimberly, a Medicham, she stole you away."

"It seemed you got hurt during a house rad, lost your memory, and wandered near town." "At least that fills some of the gaps missing in my life." "You are not even going to ask how I know all of this." "I was going to next; I'm still absorbing all of this." "It was actually Kimberly who told me." "What else should I know?" "She felt guilty for stealing you, and said if I ever found you, I should tell you about it. It took me a while but I finally figured out how."

"I was going to tell you today but…" "It's okay; it must have been hard trying to find out how to tell me." "It was… let's go your training a waits." "I'm ready." Walking in the training arena Aaron said, "Astral meet your trainer Sapphire." "Are you ready Astral?" "Yes, ready as I'll ever be." "First close your eyes and concentrate… let your mind go free…" Astral closes his eyes and let's his mind go free, just then he got random flashbacks in flashes.

Astral gasped his eyes opening then started breathing heavily. "What did you see?" "I saw random flashbacks of my past." "This is bad… your past seems to be blocking your mind, you must fight through it, and solve the problems." "Okay I'll try." "Focus on your aura; it will help lead the way." Closing his eyes again this time focusing solely on his aura, his eyes open to see his mother only he was looking from a different angle.

A voice that sounded like her started talking, "My little Astral… named for the astral plain, I got something for you…" She puts a scarf on Astral. "Do you like it? I made it myself…" Rumble "What was that?" Astral thinks, 'What is going on?' He whimpers a bit. "The volcano?! It's active again… I got to worn everyone!" 'Don't leave me here!' Astral thinks looking around with wide eyes. "My son… we must flee!"

Stellaluna picks up Astral then starts running… then suddenly everything freezes… "I am your aura, what you are seeing is the past." "I think I get it." "I will help… you need to remember your past… but it's broken… things you don't want to remember." "Okay help me please." "Watch what happens… but be warned it's not a pleasant memory…" "Okay I am ready."


	3. Chapter 3

Time unfroze as Stellaluna started moving again… the land rushed by as she ran faster and faster till she tripped and fell… baby Astral started crying, "Shhh… it's okay little one… ouch my leg… I think I broke it." Just then a huge fireball rushed towards them, Astral crying harder… time froze again… "Do you wish to see what happens next?" "Yes, I have to." Time unfroze as Stellaluna cried out… Just then the fireball was stopped by a protect…

Stellaluna looked to see Aaron… "Aaron… you…" "No time to talk now… can you walk?" "No, I think I broke my leg." Aaron checked it over. "It's not broken, just twisted." He set it back in place. "Better?" She tested it out, "Yes, thank you." "Go now… take o… your son and go… I need to do this…" Time froze again… "What secrets are they hiding?" "Tell me please, I need to know." "You had enough for today… this kind of secret is too much for you, I'm sorry."

"That's fine." Opening his eyes panting. "So how did it go?" "Good I think." "Is everything okay?" "Yeah a bit confused and tired, but I'm okay." Aaron arrived and said, "Astral… you have made your first step in your training… I'm proud my student." "Thank you I have learnt A LOT today." "Good you can continue tomorrow, come lunch is ready… sometimes the past can come back to haunt you… that's why it's good to remember it… you understand?"

"Yes I do, I defiantly do now." "I have to say, you seem to be progressing nicely… you can have the rest of the day off to visit your mother." "Thank you, I will." Runs off to the garden. "Astral good to see you… oh Aaron what do you need now?" "I'm sorry about this, I was going to tell him… but he found out anyways… you look beautiful in the sunlight…" "Aaron…" "Goodbye." Stellaluna sighed. "What was that about?"

"Nothing you need to worry about…" "Okay, what do you want to do mom?" "I'm going to show you where I live… and where you were born." Astral couldn't help thinking that Aaron and his mom were hiding something… the question was what? What is up wquestion was what?"ith those two acting weird? But now I get to see… home. "Here we are… it's not much… but its home… this was your bed." "Cool." Looks at it with interest.

"And over here is where I made that scarf for you." Astral followed a familiar scent to the spot then sat there lost in thought, the scents brought a hazy image… voices… he also heard hazy voices… "Have you finished it yet?" "Almost… it's harder than I thought…" Astral shocked said, "Who is that?" He looked around quickly and saw his mother picking berries… he tried again to get a better image with his aura.

He strained hard to clear the image free of haze… he heard his mother's voice, "Almost got it…" And another voice but still hazy, "Have you finished it yet?" "Almost… it's harder than I thought." "Have you come up with a name for our son yet?" "I was thinking… Astral… like the astral plains." "Now I know my name origin, let's try to focus a little harder." Straining a little bit more he heard his mother's voice again…

"Do you really have to go?" He heard the other voice again, "Yes my _ need me… but I will be at _ if you need me." "_ don't go… I also need you." Astral lost focus all together, he thought, what was with those blank spots? "Hmm… what was with those blank spots?" "Astral I made you lunch… here you go… you look pale, are you okay darling?" "Yeah, just drifted off." Thinking… okay if that vision told me anything… it's this.

Stellaluna is really my mother… but who was my father? "Um mom… who is my dad?" He saw her flinch a bit, "Your father?" "Yeah I never hear you talk about him, why?" "It's hard to do so… just eat your meal… I need some air." "Okay… sorry." Munching the meal, he wondered what he did wrong. After his meal the question swirled around and around in his head till he remembered the scarf… who wrote on the tag?

Absol's can't write… taking the scarf he sniffed it long and hard… sniff, sniff, "Do you really have to go?" His mother's voice. "Yes, my students need me… but I will be at the training ground if you need me." That voice… Astral knew that voice. "OH MY GOSH! My dad is Aaron!" Then he heard his mother's voice shout, "Aaron, don't go… I also need you." "You look beautiful in the sunlight." "Aaron…" "I'm sorry…"

The vision just conformed what he already found out, "I'm going to tell mom I know." Walking over to his mother he said, "I know who my dad is… Aaron." "Wha… what?! Whatever gave you that idea?" "I sensed his aura and heard his voice." "Astral… I… yes its true… I hoped you wouldn't find out…" "Don't worry I can guess how hard it would be to tell me, and I understand you not telling me." Then what Aaron was going to say in the flashback made since.

"Mom, why did you two try to hide this from me, even after dad taught me to read auras?" "That's a story for another time… please it's just too painful… but if you really wish to know what happened, ask your father… he knows the story better than I do." "Okay, I will." "Astral… ask him in private… please." "Okay, I will ask him when no one is around." "Thank you, well you better be going soon… the training for the other students are almost done."

"Okay, see you mom." "See you son." In the training ground… "Focus… your losing it." "I can't hold it… I'm sorry master… I failed again." "Keep trying." Astral yelled, "Hi, sorry I'm late." "It's okay, just giving pearl here some help." "Thank you for the help master Aaron help."lmost done."." "No problems… keep practicing. Pearl is a riolu, she needs a bit more help than others… something is on your mind… what is it?" "Can we talk in private?"

"Let's go to my study." In the study… "I don't know how to word this so I'm going to be blunt; I know you're my dad." "Astral… I was going to tell you… I just didn't know how…" "It's okay; you took it better than mom." "I guess I should tell you how we meet then?" "That would be nice." "That mountain never had fire stones or lucarionite before, when that rescue team came and stopped the volcano, my family found lots of them…" "Go on, I'm listening."

"At first they were puzzled by this, fire stones are not hard to come by but lucarionite? You would be lucky enough to find one in your life." "So, what happened next?" "They finally figured out it was the gods who gifted them for stopping the volcano, and those gifts were used to keep the volcano in check." "Makes sense." "One day I was climbing the mountain, I was going to restock on our graduation gifts when I saw her." "Aww… how sweet, how did she react to you?"


	4. Chapter 4

"She didn't at first… she was just lying there, basking in the sunlight. I thought she was an angel from heaven the way she sparkled; I went up to her and said, you look beautiful in the sunlight." "What then?" "She asked me what I was doing up here, and I said I was going to restock on my graduation gifts… but then I saw an angel, she said it was because she was mega evolved, I said no it's because she was beautiful… everything after that is history."

"Oh so that's hot it began." "Yes… the day of the volcano eruption… I felt that my mate was in danger." "What did you do?" "I rushed to her as fast as I could… then I used protect to stop the fireball. I told her to take you and go after I fixed her leg." "That fills that gap." "She ran as quickly as she could, as I worked together with Sapphire, the ninetales you meet, to reseal the volcano… then I felt my mate was in danger again."

"Making sure the volcano was sealed I rushed to her… only to find her barley alive…" "Oh no, what happened?" "I'm not sure, she was lying in a pool of blood, it looked like she got in a fight… and in her mouth was your scarf." "Really could you see me?" "No, I got her medical care at once. Then I searched for you… I searched for many years… so many years." "And now I'm found." "Yes, but by the time I finally found you… well."

"You had lost your memories and didn't seem to remember me at all." "Really?" "Yes, you called me a monster for hurting your new mother and ran off… I don't know what happened Astral… but the answer to everything lies in you." "Hopefully I can find them." "This is why I'm training you… so I can finally get my answer and that's why your aura is stronger than other absol's." "I also have questions needing answers let's look together."

"Yes… it will be a long journey… one we will take together. Tomorrow, my son, I will be your teacher and we will continue where you left off." "Okay, looking forward to it." "The reason no one knows about this was because we were afraid they would treat you differently." "I understand why you wouldn't tell anyone." "And the reason we never told you, was because we didn't know how." "Well I know now, that's all that matters."

"There is one more thing you should know… your mother is an absol, and your father is a lucario… that means your only half absol. You take after your mother in appearance… but your aura takes after me." "That's so cool!" "Your aura is a riolu right now, but when you finished your training it will evolve… I can show you if you like." "Okay, sure." "Hold still..." Aaron held up his hand, and an aura sphere appeared.

Then Astral's aura started to take shape beside him… a riolu made of blue energy appeared. "Whoa, freaky." "Hey there, I'm your aura… nice to meet you." "Hi…" Then he disappeared when Aaron lowered his hand. "There see… only a riolu." "That will go on my top ten coolest moments in my life!" "Which number?" "Number one." "I see… what we call that is an aura spirit, we all have one, but not a lot of pokémon can make it. Do you understand?"

"I think so…" "Get your rest for tomorrow we begin." "Okay, see you then." Walking back towards his room thinking about his day, he feel asleep the moment he hit his bed. The next morning… "Wakey wakey!" "What? Oh hi morning." "You slept like a log… I was at this for a whole hour…" "Yeah, I had a long day yesterday." "Not surprising really, you did just find your mother… and found out Aaron is your dad."

"How did you know?!" "You talk in your sleep… don't worry I won't tell anyone… I don't like to gossip." "I got to stop that." "It's okay, sound proof walls, no one else can hear you… there is actually a student that snores louder than a Snorlax." "Oh weird and also funny." "Yep… I will see you at the dining hall… Aaron isn't there today though… weird." "Yeah… anyways that reminds me I'm hungry." "Then get going, I still need to wake the others."

"Okay, see yeah." Near the dining hall… "You're in a rush today." "Oh man got to get some FOOD!" "Relax fleet foot, it's not going anywhere." "Huh?" "You rush around… like your always running from something… if I didn't stop you… you would have tripped over this lose floor board I'm fixing." "Oh… sorry." "It's okay, it's your legs that would have been hurt… there all done… you can go now." "Thanks bye."

Walking slower to the dining hall. "Hey Astral, I saved you a spot." He looks around for the voice and sees a ninetales waving at him, "Over here." He walks over then sits down. "Hey I'm Ruby, you probably can't tell but I was the guard you saw when you first got here." "Oh yeah I remember you now, how are you this morning?" "Fine, off duty for today… my twin sister Sapphire is taking over guard duty for this week."

"I didn't know you had a sister." His tummy rumbles. "Eat… it's our special today." She said with a slight giggle. "Cool." Munching, "Yum this is good." "Yep… munch… oh by the way… Aaron told me to give you a message after breakfast." "What is it?" "He said to say, 'In training room, come in quietly.' And that's it." "Got it I will go now." Gets up and walks to the training room, slowly opening the door Astral spots a portal beside Aaron.

"What's the portal for; is it part of the training?" "It's called a spirit portal… it's used for when more than one pokémon wants to go into a pacific past." "Oh so whose past and how far are we going?" "We are going into your past… your aura isn't strong enough to get past the barriers in your mind." "I'm ready, let's go." "Wait a bit… this is a very advanced aura technique… I have almost got it." "What's happening now?"

"It's almost done… sit in front of it and channel some of your aura into the portal." Astral sits directly in front of the portal and focuses his aura into the portal. "That's it… it should start showing an image." Astral starts to see a field. "It's done, hmm… that field… it's on one of the sides of the mountain… not bad… but we need to go farther back in time." The image changes to Stellaluna. "Much better, now we step into the portal."

They walk into the portal and see's their home in the past. Astral sees past Aaron sitting beside past Stellaluna. "Have you finished it yet?" "Almost… it's harder than I thought." "I've seen this before." Astral said walking towards his parents. "Have you come up with a name for our son yet?" "I was thinking Astral… like the astral plains." Astral walks closer till he was nearly beside them. "Step back Astral…" Aaron pulls him farther away.

"Don't get to close." "What! Why not?!" "You must not get to close, a spirit portal works differently than a regular vision." Astral calms down and backs up a couple of feet. "In your visions what view were you seeing it from? As if you were looking through the eyes of your younger self… am I right?" "Yes… how did you know?" "It always works that way when you have aura visions." "Oh okay, that's kind of cool."


	5. Chapter 5

"But a spirit portal works differently, we are almost literally in the past." "Shall we continue?" "Yeah we can continue… normally when I say we are literally in the past… the first reaction I get is, 'you mean we traveled through time?!'" "Hey I'm more excited and curious than anything else." "Yep, so fast forward." Everything seemed to zip by faster and faster. "Whoa… what the?" And it stopped at a familiar scene…

"Shhh… it's okay little one… ouch my leg… I think I broke it…" "Mom… I remember this." And as expected when Astral looked over he saw the huge fireball… "Mom, watch out!" "Astral stop, it's not real!" Aaron said blocking him. "Calm down, it's okay." Astral said to himself as he watched what happened next. Just then a black blur zipped past and quickly used a protect to stop the fireball. "Aaron… you…" "No time to talk now… can you walk?"

"No, I think I broke my leg." Aaron checked it over. "It's not broken, just twisted." He set it back in place. "Better?" Stellaluna tested it out. "Yes, thank you." "Go now… take o… your son and go." "Dad why?" "And that's enough of that… fast forward a bit… here your mother leaves with you." Just then the scenery got frozen. "And what we just hit was a barrier." "So, what now?" "That's it, it's a barrier, and you must connect with it and find the reason why it's there."

"How do I do that?" "Send your aura spirit in it, you should hear or see something." Astral starts to focus hard then he hears a small voice cry out, "Dad, why… why did you say that… don't you love me?!" "What?" Astral focus harder, he hears his father's voice again. "Take o… your son and go." Astral tries to focus harder but loses focus. "What did you find out?" "I heard me ask you why you said something and why you didn't love me."

"Oh that… I didn't say our… I said your." "I remember that." "The reason why… I was only trying to protect you." "It's okay… I understand." "No you don't… the barrier is still there… your subconscious wants to know the reason what I was protecting you from." "What do you mean?" "I'll show you." Time unfroze on this side of the barrier. Past Aaron looks over towards some trees and glares madly.

Yelling, "Come out, I know your there!" A tyranitar and an aggron appeared. "So you figured it out…" "It wasn't hard; you let down your guard… that's not like you to let down your guard Boulder and Pebble." "You seemed to have a thing for that absol… any reason why?" "I don't have time for this! Fight me another time… right now I've got a volcano to seal!" "Not so fast! Nice try but you're not going anywhere!" Past Aaron made a huge aura sphere and blasted them.

"Move!" Aaron shouted as he ran towards the top of the volcano. "What a coward… I saw that absol go that way… you think she's important to him?" "Maybe, if we capture her and use her as bait, we can finally finish Aaron!" "Not another step you two." "Who are you?" "I'm Ruby… and you're going to be my test subjects for my psychic powers." "Hey, put us down!" "Geez you two are heavy… love to keep you here, but I have to say goodbye."

She then tossed them far away… panting, "I'm so tired after that." Tears flowing down Astral's face he turn to Aaron and said, "I'm sorry, for calling you a monster, and I'm sorry for everything." "It's okay, you didn't know… those two, I beat them once and they never forgave me for it." "Where are they now?" "Who knows… never saw them after that. I think they were the ones who activated the volcano in the first place."

"Weird." Thinking, I hope they don't come back. "Yes weird. They tricked me into coming out." "Who did?" "Those two… do you really think a random fireball would fall in the exact place where your mother was, and with them standing not too far from there?" "That would be quite a coincidence." "They planned it from the beginning, the volcano eruption, the fireball, everything." "But, why?" "To get to me of course… thought that would have been simple enough."

"What was it all about?" "Revenge, I bet them, and so they attacked someone hoping I would rescue them. Your mother was simply in the wrong place at the wrong time. The barrier is gone… let's continue." "Okay on we go." Time unfroze where the barrier was as they watched Stellaluna, still carrying baby Astral, run away she ran till they were in a familiar field… "I know here…" She put Astral down as she rested her leg.

"Sore Stellaluna? Maybe you shouldn't run so fast with a hurt leg." They looked over to see a weavile and a sneasel. "Who?" "Oh come, come… surely you remember us, Neiva and Neva?" "Who are they dad?" "Neiva, the weavile, and Neva, the sneasel. The three of them used to be good friends when Neiva was just a sneasel." "Are they going to harm mom?" "Most likely, this is where I found her… I can't bear to watch this, but I must."

Astral stars forwards clenching his teeth with tears pouring down his face. "Neiva, please… I'm in no condition to fight you…" "Then this should be a quick battle." "Please… I have a kid." "You should have thought of that before you betrayed me!" "I didn't betray you." "You left my youngest sister to drown… I'm simply paying the favor." Astral was resisting the urge to run to them and attack at the same time he stopped crying.

A magic barrier stops him from moving forward. "I told you… you can't get close to them." "It's kind of hard, sorry." "Neiva listen to me… I told Eira that the ice was melting… she didn't want to listen to me… she said that her ice powers would keep her safe… before she plunged into the water. I tried to save her… but she wouldn't let me… she kept saying she wanted to prove she could do it herself. She died of her own stubbornness."

"And nothing I said changed her mind… not even at the brink of death." "ALL LIES! You are a murder and I will kill you!" Astral starts shaking badly. Stellaluna put up an aura barrier then shouted, "Kimberly, I need you!" A medicham appeared. "Kimberly, take Astral, and get out of here..." "Of course." As Kimberly left with Astral, the aura barrier broke, and Neiva and Neva rushed forwards using fury swipes.

As Neiva and Neva got closer to Stellaluna, Astral couldn't take it anymore; he started beating on the aura barrier blocking him, "LET ME GO! GRRR!" Finally the barrier broke and he rushed forwards, "MOM, I'M COMING!" He was getting closer when Aaron tackled him down, and held him there. "Get off me, please!" Astral said breaking down crying. "I can't. You must not interfere with the past! If you do it could change the future!"

Everything around them seemed to be frozen in place, Neiva and Neva frozen above Stellaluna, as Stellaluna seemed to be screaming. "Calm down. I can't hold you and the time lock!" Astral tries to calm down and slowly stops struggling. "I will tell you again… very slowly… we had used a spirit portal… pokémon who use it sometimes can change things in the past by interfering." "Okay I got it." He finally calmed down.

"Astral, pokémon who use the spirit portal can interfere by touching any pokémon from the past… they will go from a ghost to being seen." "I will remember that… can you get off me now." "Sorry… there is one more thing you should know… once you're in the past you can't go back to the spirit portal, unless you can make a new one." "Okay, thank you for the info." "It is hard for me too you know, watching this… feeling the need to protect my mate."


	6. Chapter 6

"I can only guess." "Come; move away back into the tree line… I don't know how much longer I can hold the time lock…" "Okay." Runs back to the trees, time started moving again when Aaron stepped beside Astral… Stellaluna screamed as they came closer. Their claws swiping at her, she let out a yell, "Flamethrower!" The flamethrower hit them both with full force. Astral saw Stellaluna but she was mega evolved and mega pissed.

Back and forth the fighting continued… Astral watched wishing he could help. Stellaluna looked like she was losing until she did something. "Rain dance!" It started to rain, and the flames all around were put out. "THUNDER!" In the rain thunder's accuracy became 100%, so the chance of it missing became very slim. The two were hit with the full force of the mega thunder… Stellaluna stood there bleeding all around.

Then she whispered, "Astral, Aaron, forgive me." Then she feinted, Astral could do nothing but stare and cry, it stopped raining as Stellaluna slowly grabbed the scarf in her mouth before passing out from blood loss. Past Aaron finally arrived, saw Stellaluna and carried her away… Astral finally looked away wishing he could have done something. "I expected to find Kimberly at the training ground when I arrived."

"But it turned out she wasn't there… she never came to return you neither… why she stole you, I'll never knew." "Why didn't you just ask her?" "I did… she said, 'I don't really know… but I felt like I had to.' It was weird." "Yeah, but now we can fill in most of the gaps." "Yes, let's rewind a bit to right here." "Kimberly, take Astral, and get out of here." "Of course." "Follow her! Come on son!" "I'm coming." They ran after her following closely and watching Kimberly.

"She's quick for a medicham…" "True enough." "Look that cabin… that's where she lives…" Astral slows down, stops and turns to Aaron, "What now?" "We watch… wait look three pokémon, are just standing there. It's a ralts, kirlia, and a gardevoir… I'm sure I've seen them before." "I might have also." Tries to remember where from… the town! But they always had a mega gardevoir with them. "Wait… dad! I saw them in town, not too long ago!"

"Really?! I wonder what they are doing here?! Wait, son look over there a mega gardevoir… it's coming this way." Astral hides from view and watches closely. "So… this is the source of the powerful energy I felt… it's nothing more than an absol." "Hey, I can hear you!" "Astral… remember they can't hear you." "Oh yeah." "What do we do now sister?" "I have to scan it and everything to make sure that this is the power source."

"And then?" "Well my dear sisters we take it of course… why else would we go through all that trouble to get Boulder and Pebble to attack the lucario… while Neiva and Neva to attack the absol… also hypnotizing this medicham to bring this absol to us." Astral slowly backs away. "All that hard work would be for nothing… so I say we grab it while we can… what's his name slave?" "Astral." "Astral… a fitting name…"

"You three trash the house, make it look like a house raid… and don't forget our slave…" Astral watches them frozen in horror and fear. "A house raid isn't a house raid unless the owner gets hurt." "What about you sister?" "I'm going to take Astral and teleport back home… you three meet me there when you're done." "Yes, sister." As the three trash the house and the mega gardevoir teleports away everything started fading into black.

Astral now confused and wondering what is to become of him next starts to drift off. "Astral… stay with me son…" Astral tries to stay awake, finding the strength to continue. "That's it I'm pulling us out…" Everything zipped by as they landed in the training room. Astral snaps back to his senses, looks at Aaron hoping he had some answers. "I'm sorry about … but the rest is locked by psyche locks." "That's okay; I don't think I could've stood anymore."

"I hate psyche locks, too hard to break… one is hard enough but four… impossible." "Don't worry we found out quite a bit at least." "Yeah… there is one giant lock, on the left side a small one, on the top a medium one, and on the right side a big one." "What could that mean? Do you have any ideas?" "Four locks… all different sizes… the biggest in the middle of the four… I think I know who put them there." "Who? Please tell me."

"I've had quite enough mysteries for today." "Psyche is another word for psychic… so they can only be placed by a psychic pokémon… the bigger the lock the stronger the pokémon." "Wait… I know who! Ralts, kirlia, and gardevoir… but who's the fourth?" "Mega gardevoir of course… there was four sisters after all. One is a mega evolved pokémon… so her power is stronger." "But why go after me? Why am I so special?"

"Your aura… they were after it… but I don't know why." "Me neither." "Hmm… the only way to break the locks is the hard way… to defeat them in battle." "Okay… I would like to sleep first… I'm really tired." "Okay but there is a catch." "What is it?" "They are psychic pokémon… even if you beat one of them all alone… the others will be warned… in other words you would have to beat them all at the same time!"

"Whoa… that might be difficult." "Yes it will… it's best to forget about them." "Why?" "Four against one… plus one a mega pokémon… they will kill you." "Maybe I could find help." "Go to bed… I'll call in some favors." "Okay goodnight." Walking to bed while thinking about the day he hit the bed fast asleep. The next day… Astral wakes up looks around then heads to the dining hall to eat, thinking that's funny normally Andrea wakes me up.

"Where is Andrea? I'll ask at the table." In the dining hall… it's empty… "Where is everyone?!" Astral looked around and called out then headed for the study… opening the door he saw it was empty… this was getting scary. "Astral there you are… I flew everywhere looking for you!" Astral turns around to see Andrea. "Hi Andrea, what's wrong?" "Aaron sent everyone home; he said that s serious problem was happening, he's in the training room."

"Thanks Andrea!" Running fast towards the training room. "So you came… I'm Midnight, an umbreon… everyone is waiting inside for you." "Okay, thank you." Walking inside, "Hello, anyone here?" "Astral glad you could make it. Meet my friends… Thora, an ampharos, Alida, a pidgeot, and Cerberus, a houndoom, and with me Aaron, we make team mega." "Uh, hi." "Hey and don't go starting that whole team mega thing again Aaron."

"We are not a rescue team anymore." "Oh this must be the rescue team that helped with the volcano." "Astral… that team is long dead. Team GoldenFire came here before my great, great, great, grandfather was born." "Oh okay sorry. Why are you all here?" "We are here because he summoned us with his rescue team badge… and to help with a psychic problem." "Oh yeah, I nearly forgot, thank you." "You're welcome."

"Now for some info… Alida you take over." "We are dealing with four psychic types… Rita, the ralts, Laila, the kirlia, Gina, the gardevoir, and Sophia, the mega gardevoir. Unlike most mega pokémon, Sophia has somehow found a way to stay mega evolved." "Weird, wonder how? But please continue." "We will take them on… Alida will take on Rita, Thora will take on Laila, Cerberus will take on Gina, and finally you and I will take on Sophia."

"Okay, when will this take place and where?" "We team mega will challenge them team psyche… we will take them on… and when all three are down… you will come in and help me finish off their leader." "Okay, got it." "Good… now we need to finish planning… you can go eat; I can hear your stomach growling from here." "Oh yeah, didn't get to eat. Well see you!" In the dining hall… "Munch, munch… oh it's you again… come to eat I guess."


	7. Chapter 7

"Yeah, what's to eat?" "Looks like mixed berries… munch, munch." Astral sits down and starts to eat, after finishing his meal he starts to wander the halls, then it starts to get colder… "What's with the cold all of a sudden?" "Sorry that's me… comes with the whole ice pokémon package." Astral looks over to see a glaceon, he thinks wow cuteness alert! "Hi, I'm Crystal, sorry about the cold." "Uh, that's okay it's quite refreshing to tell you the truth."

Thinking, so shiny… in more than one way. "I'm looking for Midnight, have you seen him?" "Yup, he's in the dining hall." Astral thinks; and all of my dreams have been crushed… of course she has a boyfriend, dang it! His heart drops, "Want me to take you to him?" "Yes, thank you." "Follow me, so how do you know Midnight?" "He's my cousin; I swear I take my eyes off him for one minute." Astral's heart rises.

"Well he was doing something important, I can tell you that." "You can see the similarities between us, we are both shiny… there you are… geez why did you wonder off?" "Got hungry… wanted a snack." "Your impossible… hey everyone I found him." The rest of the eeveelutions came running in. "Whoa!" "Yeah, big family." "I'd say." "Midnight my sweet! Don't scare me like that!" "Come on Melinda, I needed food."

Crystal muttered… "Love birds." Astral laughs out loud then suddenly goes quiet. "Anyways… what's your name?" "Astral." "Well Astral, meet my family, Sonia, the eevee, is my mom, Volt, the jolteon, is my step dad. My sister, Aqua, the vaporeon, her husband, Bentley, the leafeon. Aithnea, the flareon, my other sister, my cousin Midnight, his wife Melinda, the espeon." "Hi everyone, nice to meet you." "Wait we are missing one."

"Where is Scarlet?" "I don't know. Today is a big surprise, I'll go look for her if you like." Astral thinks; process of elimination… I'm guessing it's a sylveon. "So, I'd be looking for a sylveon?" "Yep, my other cousin." "Okay, I'll be back." "I'm here… sorry I got lost… this place is huge." "Never mind." "Okay run down, eevee, vaporeon, jolteon, flareon, espeon, umbreon, leafeon, me glaceon, and sylveon. Okay that's nine, everyone is here."

"Astral, I see you meet the eeveelution family." "Yep." Thinking specially about Crystal. "Come we are ready to go." "Okay, uh sorry where to? I have a bad memory." "It's fine; it's time to take on team psyche." "Okay, let's go!" "Good luck Astral… I'll miss you." Astral blushes deeply. "I think Crystal's got a crush." "I heard that!" She said blushing. "Astral, before we take on team psyche… there is something I wish to give to you."

"Okay, what is it?" "This…" He shows the absolite on a necklace. "Really? Thank you; I don't know what to say." "Yes really, your part of team mega now… this rescue team badge is for you… if you are in any trouble, use it." "Okay, thanks." Takes and puts on the necklace. "Wow, this is cool!" "There we go… I put the badge on the necklace for you… now let's be off!" "Okay, bye everyone." Pauses by Crystal and whispers, "I like you."

Earning a blush from her. "Let's go team mega!" "I told you… we are retired! Stop with the team mega already!" "When pokémon are in need, pokémon rescue teams can never be retired!" "Argg… there's no arguing with you." "Alida whispers to Astral, "This happens a lot get used to it." "I'll just roll with it." "And I say we should use our team name." "And I say we are retired." "I think we should use it." Whisper again, "Don't mind them."

"Here we are… and there they are… okay remember the plan… Astral stay here till I call okay?" "Okay got it." "Okay… everyone else follow my lead." "Hey there you must be team psyche we heard about." "Well hello, not many pokémon know about our team." "Well we do… I'm Aaron the leader of team mega." "My name is Sophia, leader of team psyche." "We were wondering if you like to have a friendly team battle?"

"Give us a minute will you?" "Sure take all the time you need… pst Astral, can you sneak close enough to listen in on their conversation?" "Okay, sure." "And be quite about it… try not thinking of anything." "I'll try." Sneaking close. "So what do you think sister?" "I'm not sure… he seems to be oblivious to what we did." "What are they thinking?" "Hold on, I'll see." Astral stops hoping they didn't find out what team mega is planning early on.

'Nice day out, good day to stretch my wings.' "Nothing important with the pidgeot." 'I hope I charged enough today.' "Or with the ampharos." 'My fire can burn them out… but so can my other moves.' "Or with the houndoom." 'I wonder what's for dinner. I hope it's something good.' "Or with the lucario… they are just thinking about trivial things." Astral snorted a bit knowing that was part of the plan. "Any other minds around?"

"Or is it just those four?" "I'll see sisters, I bet that team is hiding more than they are letting on… there is always a weak link in the chain." "Hmm… there seems to be only those four… nothing else." "You know it's not nice to read our minds without our permission right?" "Whatever do you mean Aaron?" "Please cut the act I can since you reading our minds." "Humph… I was just checking to see if you were hiding anything…"

"The only thing I'm hiding right now is my anger… try to read our minds again and you will find them blocked off!" "Your thoughts were boring anyways." "So, battle?" "Yes… meet us at the battle arena… see you there." "Look forward to it… they are gone… you can come out now Astral." Astral comes out of his hiding spot… looking at their faces, they all seemed mad. "Sorry." "The next time he tells you to not think about anything you do it."

"If it wasn't for Aaron they would have found you." "It was kind of hard thinking of nothing." "You are such a rookie… I don't know why we need to bring him along." "Thora, that's not nice!" "I'm just saying what we are all thinking." "Stop it all of you… Astral needs to come." Astral looks down and says, "Wish I didn't need to." "No my son… you have to come… the last psyche lock won't unlock unless you defeat Sophia."

"Okay, thank you." "There is one thing I have been wondering Aaron…" "Yes, Alida?" "What was with that family of eeveelutions at the training ground?" "Someone has to watch over the place while I'm gone…" "But, why them?" "They were the only ones available at that moment. Good enough for you?" Mumble… "We are here… not many hiding places though." Astral looks around. "It's an open battle arena… nothing but an open battle arena, and bleachers."

"So, what's next?" "You can't hide anywhere… but you also can't stay out in the open either." "What can we do then?" "Astral son… I need you to disappear." "You want me to run away?" "No, I mean you need to vanish." "How?" "You have to use your aura to create an invisible shield around yourself." "He can't do that… he's just a beginner. That kind of move is a novice move; he can't pull it off at his skill."

"His true power is being locked by those psyche locks… he could do it… he just needs to have some of them broken off." "So how is he going to hide till then?" "I will do it till he can do it himself… Astral I want you to listen to me son." Astral walked closer to Aaron. "You have to stick close by me at all times… when my team defeats one of the sisters, I want you to tell me if you feel any different, do you understand?"

"Got it dad." "Good, no this might feel a bit funny… but it will work… there, now can you see him?" "Nope… totally invisible… but I don't know how you're going to stop the sisters from sensing him." "My power is stronger than theirs… I'll mange." "I believe in you, I will stay as close as I can." "Let us go… Sophia, nice battle arena you picked… it's so open." "Aaron… we thought that it will be best to have a nice open battle arena."


	8. Chapter 8

"Indeed, don't want to hurt anyone while we are fighting each other." "Yes, don't want to hurt any bystanders… so who is first to start?" "My youngest sister Rita." "I choose Alida to battle her… let's go sit in the bleachers." Astral walks silently with Aaron to the bleachers. "You okay Aaron… you look tired." "I'm fine… they are stronger than I thought." "Don't push yourself…" Astral tries using his aura to help his dad out.

"Don't! Not when we are so close to them… I'll be fine son." Astral stops using his aura. "Hey there I'm Bonny, the lopunny, and today we have a team battle going down! First up is Rita, a ralts, vs, Alida, a pidgeot… let's battle!" "Aerial ace." "Double team." "Oh a nice dodge with double team." "Darn, which is the real one?" "Psychic." "Ahhh… air slash!" "Teleport." "Grr…" Astral looks on with hope that everything will be alright.

"Confusion." "Fly." "Where did Alida go?" Rita looks around in the sky her illusions drop as she keeps looking. "Brave bird!" "Ahhh!" "Whoa, Alida mega evolved and hit Rita with brave bird, but it also hurt herself." Astral cringes a little. "Air slash!" "AHHH!" "Is Rita down for the count?" The smoke clears to show Rita feinted. "Looks like she is… Alida wins." Astral freezes nudging Aaron, he nods as he says, "Nice battle Aes nudging Aaron, he nods as he saysbird, but it also hurt herself."a, a pidgeot...lida… let's go patch you up."

"Thank you Aaron." In the healing wing… "So felt anything son?" "Yes." "It probably wasn't much… it was only the smallest lock after all… Alida your wing…" "It's okay..." "It's not okay… you broke it." Astral whimpers, "Will it heal okay?" "It will heal fine… it just will need to be put into a special cast is all..." "Okay." Astral said calming down. "I won't be flying anytime soon though…" "How did you break it?"

"That Rita hit it with confusion… it broke when I used brave bird." "That explains why your air slash was so weak." "Yeah I hope nothing else happens like this." Astral couldn't help thinking… weak?! That air slash took Rita out! I hate to see how strong it really is. "Who is next to fight?" "Let's go and find out…" "Next up is Laila, a kirlia, vs, Thora, an ampharos." Aaron whispers, "One down, two to go." Astral thinks, two more then we can finally end this.

'Isn't there four of them though?' "Oh yeah! What about Sophia?" "She will be last, I meant two more psyche locks you're your own aura become stronger, strong enough to put up this aura spell yourself." "Oh okay, I understand." "Astral while you're in this spell you can talk to me… no one else will hear you but me." "I will remember that." "Let the battle begin!" "Double team." "Charge… that little illusion trick won't work on me! Discharge!"

"Ahhh…" Astral, "Yes, take that!" "Psyshock." "Electro ball." "Teleport." Thora looks around then focuses on a sport with a smile. Astral, "What is she looking at?" "She is using the electric charge Laila has..." "What?" "She is pinpointing where Laila will teleport to next… by using the electric charge she has." Just then Laila teleported in the spot Thora was watching. "Thunder punch!" "Whoa Thora mega evolved and predicted where Laila was going to appear next."

"Then she hit her with a thunder punch!" "Let's end this… charge!" "Psychic!" "Electro ball!" "AHHH!" Zapping. "And she is out for the count, Thora wins!" "Let's get you some medical care Thora." "Thanks Aaron." Astral whispers, "You did good." In the medical wing… "Agh… that hurts!" "If you didn't move so much it won't!" Astral touches Thora's arm and said, "Calm down." "I'm okay… it just hurts to get recharged like this… AHHH… gentle please."

"I'm sorry but this is as low as the voltage can go… you know it will rise soon so you will have to grin and bare it." "I know but… ouch… I hate doing… ouch… this. Ouch!" Astral calmly sings a song softly. "Thanks Astral… but I'm afraid soft songs won't help me… I just haven't been charged like this in years." "Just thought I'd try." She smiles. "So son, feel any different now that the medium psyche lock is gone?"

"A bit more than before." "Good… one left you're your power is half complete… the other half though… it still will be locked behind the giant lock." "Oh, I kind of get it." "Yes you see… each lock holds a part of your aura. Rita's psyche lock held only 6.25% of your aura power, Laila's psyche lock held 12.5%, Gina's psyche lock holds 25%, you understand?" "Yes although it makes me realize I'm bad at math." I'm not."

"You already had 6.25you're your own aura before we started this unlocking thing. Add it with 6.25% and 12.5% to get 25%. Now you understand?" "Yes." "When we unlock Gina's psyche lock you will get 25% more of your power, which is?" "50%" "Yes… Sophia is the other 50%... let's go the next match is starting soon." "Next up is Gina, a gardevoir, vs, Cerberus, a houndoom." Aaron whispered, "This is it… Sophia looks mad."

"I know she looks like she's going to self-destruct." "I don't think they can learn that move." Aaron said with a chuckle. Astral laughs, "Well let's see what this match brings." "Let the battle begin!" "Double team." "Flamethrower." "Teleport." "Flame charge!" "Ahhh…" "Crunch." "Disarming Voice!" "Cover your ears quickly!" Aaron said covering his ears. "Okay." Astral covers his ears. "AHHH!" "Oh looks like Cerberus's sensitive ears can't handle the move!"

Astral nearly yells out but stops quickly before anything comes out. "What's this? He mega evolved." "Fire blast!" "AHHH!" "Oh that looked like it hurt." "Confusion!" "Flame charge!" "Teleport!" "Grrr…" "Oh looks like blaze was activated." "FIRE BLAST!" "AHHH!" "Whoa… a huge fire ball explosion… and it looks like Gina is down for the count… but Cerberus looks like he's going to pass out… but he wins anyways."

"Come Cerberus… let's get you some medical care." In the medical wing… "First Alida's wing, then Thora's electricity, now Cerberus's health." "All this pain and suffering, all because of me…" "No it's something else… they are purposely taking out our team members." "Why would they do that?" "Don't know… but I do know that the last match will start… Astral keep up that aura shield till the time is right."

"All right." "The final match is Sophia, a mega gardevoir, vs, Aaron, a lucario. Let the battle begin!" "Bone rush." "Moon blast." "Aura sphere." "Teleport." "Earthquake." "Ahhh… nice move…" Astral stares at her heavily. "Your moves though great seem weaker than before Aaron… why is that?" "It's nothing you need to worry about… aura sphere!" "Looks like Aaron mega evolved and hit Sophia with an aura sphere."

"The team is showing off why they are called team mega." "Moon blast!" "AHHH!" "And Aaron is down for the count, Sophia wins." Astral stiffens trying to keep up the aura shield. "Astral… now." Astral focuses his aura hard, calming down than expels it around him. "What's this, a new pokémon member from team mega?" "You want a real challenge try me on for size!" "Have we meet before little absol?" "You can say that Sophia!"

"What will Sophia do?" "Nothing… the battle is over, the other team has won… 3 to 1… come sisters we are leaving." "Are you okay Aaron?" Astral said rushing towards him. "Yes… I'm fine… but you let Sophia go." Back in the study… "Of all the dimwitted…" "Thora…" "Stupid…" "Thora…" "Idiotic…" "Thora!" "Moronic things you can do you let Sophia get away!" "THORA!" "What?!" "Enough!" Astral crying, "He is family!"

"He was fine… your main goal was to defeat Sophia, but you let her go! Don't you get it? Now your powers won't ever be unlocked!" "I WILL FIND HER AND THEN… THEN…" "YOU WON'T! Don't you see...? She'll never come out of hiding… and it's your entire fault!" Astral runs out of the room. "Astral!" Aaron catch's up. "She didn't mean that, she's just cranky because she lost all of her charge…" "I will find her!"

"You can't son… I'm sorry to say you just won't." "I can't stop thinking this is my entire fault…" "It is your fault." "Alida…" "I broke my wing for nothing." "I almost got killed." "Cerberus…" "And I lost all my charge… and for what? You just let them get away." "And where's your family in this?" Astral said crying again. "Astral, son… my family is my life, but I gave you one job and you failed… now we will never find them ever."


	9. Chapter 9

"Yeah, good luck tracking them down now, because they could be anywhere." "We are leaving Aaron… call us if you need us… but we will need some time to heal." "I understand." "I also need some time of my own." "Okay son." In Astral's room… "Why, did it have to turn out like this? I let everyone down." "You can do something to change it…" "Huh, how?" Astral shot straight up. "Calm down… it's me again… your aura."

"Please help me! I've royalty screwed up." A riolu made of blue energy appeared before Astral. "Think about what you know… try to remember where they are." "All I can remember is them at Kimberly's hut." "There is two ways to figure out where they live." "How?" "You can go into a spirit portal and try your luck at breaking the psyche lock in there or…" "Or what?" "Or travel through time with the help of celebi."

"I don't think I can break the lock myself, so how do I find celebi?" "Try a magical forest." "I'll go see celebi now, thank you a lot." In the study… "A magical forest… why do you want to know that?" "I want to cool off and explore. I thought it would be a cool place." "There are not many left… but I do know of one." "Where?" "This is a map of the area we are in… here is the volcano, the training ground, over here is a field."

"And right about here… see this giant long mountain wall here?" "Yes." "Right in this wall is a tunnel opening that is difficult to find… beyond the tunnel is a magical forest. Any questions?" "No thanks for the info." Runs off skipping. "Not even how to find the tunnel?" Stops suddenly, "Yeah that would be helpful." "They say you can only find it if you can prove yourself… many have tried and failed to complete the trails."

"They start here… just past the field… I don't know what you are planning my son, but don't do anything reckless." "I won't." Turning away quickly, "See you!" Astral found the field in question… and it felt eerie. "Hmm, I'm going to tread lightly here." Walking slowly looking around as he goes. "Hey there!" "Yes?" Looking around for the voice. "Down here…" "Sorry." Looks down. "Hi I'm Catrine, a skitty." "Hi I'm Astral, an absol."

"So you must be here to start the trails to the magical forest." "Yes that's why I'm here." "Great, it's been a while since someone did them. There are three trails, courage, power, and wisdom." "Which is the first?" "Courage… you must prove yourself worthy by facing what you fear the most." "Okay." Just then the land scape changed and blood was every were on the burned ground. "Oh look who it is little Stellaluna had le Stellaluna..a fight with old friends… hello, Astral remember me?"

"Yes… I think so." "You better… its Sophia. Look at your mother, never had a chance against Neiva and Neva… and your father he looks equally hurt… guess his fight with Boulder and Pebble failed." "Well… when we meet you will find out I'm no pushover, I will fight for my family and the ones who care for me." "To bad your family isn't around anymore to see you win." "If not I will fight in their memories and names."

"Are you not upset that your parents are dead… that you are walking in their blood?" "I am, but being upset is going to solve nothing. Keeping them in my heart will accomplish everything." "Fine, then what about Crystal?" "How did you know? I would learn to love again in her memory…" "Fine then you leave me no choice… I will have to take your memories from you!" "I can still survive without those memories, I can forge new ones."

"No this was perfect…" A bright light shined through turning everything white… Astral saw his mother in her mega evolved form coming from the light… "Astral…" "Yes… mom." "I'm not your mother… I simply took on a form that is familiar to you." "Oh, sorry." "I am the spirit of courage… in the darkest of places; you only need to see the light. You have passed the first test… I give you my symbol as proof of your victory."

"You may ask me one question." "Is Crystal safe?" "Yes, they are all safe… this was nothing more than an illusion. Farewell, on to the next test." The light disappeared and the field was turned back to normal… Astral thinks one down two to go. "Hi again, it's me again Catrine." "Oh hi." "Come, this way to the test, my sister Catrina, a delcatty, will take over from here." "The next test is power… all of these blocks are different sizes and weight."

"You must use your power to put them in place… no need to worry about in what order… they are already in the correct order." "Okay." Astral uses a mix of razor wind and quick attacks to push them around and into place, "How is this?" He asked when he pushed the last one. "See that cliff up there?" "Yes." "You must use the blocks as a stair case to get to it." Astral uses quick attack to run up the blocks fast and quick.

Once up he yells, "I'm here!" "Good job Astral." Astral turns around to see a bright light and Aaron in his mega evolve state. "Whoa, hi." "Hello, I'm the spirit of power… this symbol is for you… you may also ask me one question, or favor." "Can you teach me slash?" "Which move do you want to forget?" "Leer." "Very well… it is done… move on to the next test." "Okay, thank you." Astral walked ahead till he saw a bright light with Crystal in it.

"Hi, what's this next challenge entail?" "I am the spirit of wisdom, before you are many doors… but only one will lead to what you seek." "Okay." "Behold the doors, on them are pictures of pokémon… you must use your wisdom to figure out which door will lead you to the right way." Astral closes his eyes and focuses his aura on each one, after getting to the last door he notices the middle door is flashing, "The middle one."

"Let's go see." The door in the middle was a shiny celebi door, Astral walked through the door to see a forest, and a symbol on the ground. "This place makes me feel calm… hey what's up there?" A pokémon was sitting high on a tree branch. "Hi, I'm Abilene, a celebi. I welcome you to my forest, I see you have all three symbols from the spirits." "Yep." Lays them in front of him. "You have proven your worth, what is it that you seek?"

"I need to find team psyche's base." "Very well… here we go." A bright green light shined and they teleported to what looked like a mansion. "Well there you have it." "Thanks." He looks around than walks towards the mansion like building. "Wait." Astral stops than says, "Let me guess… rules?" "No." He cocks his head, "What then?" "Do you know when we are?" "No." "Then wait… I could have teleported us in the past, present, or future."

"You said bring you to the hideout of team psyche… you didn't pacifically say when though." "Whoops didn't think that through." "It's okay, I did… you are in the present… in other words I simply just teleported you here, next time though you have to be a bit more pacific about things… you don't even know where this mansion is located." "True… um maybe I'll scout around." "Smart idea… here's a map… mark the location you are."

"Okay thanks." Taking the map, "I'll first go over to the East." In the East side… well it's a meadow. "Hmm…" Walking slowly, "I'll look around here to see if I recognize anything here." Is that snow over there? "Snow, where am I that has snow? I'll ask someone around here where I am." "Well hello, you're new here." "Oh uh hi… random question but, where am I?" "I'm Icy, the snorunt; you're in the snowy mountains right now."

"Okay, how close is the volcano from here?" "Do you have a map?" "Yes, right here." "Great, I'll get Shayla to help you… Shayla some lost traveler is here." Okay it went from cold to freezing, "Whoa, brrr it's cold!" "Traveler meet Shayla, a froslass." "H…hi." "Sorry about the cold… but that's what you get around ice type pokémon." "It's o…okay." "Strange though… your fur should be keeping you warm." "It's getting better."

"We don't get travelers here… what's your name and what do you want?" "I'm Astral and I was hoping you could tell me how close I am to the volcano." "Let's see your map." "Okay, here it is." "You are here; way up North… the town is here just down the snowy mountains past the fields… the volcano I know of is here." "Okay." "You must have had quite the trip up this mountain… but looking over you I'm a bit surprised."


	10. Chapter 10

"Why?" Astral said looking surprised. "Well the only way to get here is two ways… you either climb up this mountain or you teleport here, and something tells me you didn't climb that mountain. "No, I didn't." "And that's what surprises me… you couldn't have teleported here… absol's can't do that." "I had some help…" "I see… no need to tell me if you don't want to… but I do want to know why you are here… your clearly aren't just sightseeing."

"I'm exploring around, just trying to catch my bearings." "I highly don't believe you… you are here for a reason… lie to me again and you will find yourself a frozen popsicle." "Okay no need to threaten me. I need to know where I am because I'm trying to find team psyche." "I wasn't threating, just warning… I hate liars. As for team psyche… they use to live in that mansion in that mansion in that forest over there." "I was there a while ago."

"Well no since in going there now." "Why?" "I said they used to live there." "Do you know where they are now?" "Well… what's in it for me for helping?" "I don't understand." "Tell you what I'll make you a deal… you do a favor for me and I'll tell you where their new hideout is." "Okay, deal what do you want?" "On this mountain is a rare plant… it cures all ailments of the body… my daughter Icy's, twin brother, Ice, is very sick, and needs that plant."

"But I can't find it myself, as you can see I bring a blizzard where ever I go… I want you to go get this plant for me, and bring it back here." "Okay, where should I start?" "This is the map of the snowy mountain… the plant in question should be near the top… use this to find it. One more thing the picture of what the plant looks like is on the back of the map." "Okay, I will go now." Astral starts to romp through the snow.

He looks at the map and ground, and then he bumped into someone. "Hey watch where you are going!" "Sorry about that." Astral looks and sees a glaceon. "Uh, hi Crystal." "Who? I think this mountain air has gone to your head. I'm Janice… I don't know who this Crystal is, but you better watch where you are going next time." "Sorry I didn't mean to… I'm looking for a rare plant you see…" "Oh really?" Her mean face turned sad.

"No supplies, no protection from the cold… geez you must be hungry and tired." "I am hungry and a bit tired, but I got to find this plant." She gives a small smile, "Come to my cabin." "Okay, I'll follow." In the cabin… "Here a nice cup of hot chocolate." "Thanks." Sip, "Ah, that's good." "I'm impressed you made it up this high… you must be really in need of that plant." "Well Shayla is, I'm helping look for it."

"Let me see that map… ah ha I thought so." "What?" Looks at Janice with interest."Finding this plant won't be easy... but lucky for you I know exactly where you need to go to find it." "Where is it?" "I won't advice going there..." "Why not? It's important that I find it, please tell me." "Well because you need to go through beartic territory to get there." "Why is that bad?" "Because beartic's are extremely territorial."

"Oh..." "Yeah... they don't like others on their territory..." "Is there any way to get them to let me cross?" "Well, you can give them ice berries." "Where do I find those?" "I actually have some growing in my garden." "Are you willing to part with any?" "I am... if your willing to get me an ice jewel." "But I'm already on a hunt." "It's not off your path... just past beartic territory you can find ice jewel's... why do you think I'm growing ice berries."

"Good point." "Now since your going that way anyways you can pick me up an ice jewel on the way... they are sot after by many glaceon's" "Okay sounds like a deal." "Great, here's a picture of an ice jewel when you bring me the ice jewel our deal will be complete. Till then take as many ice berries you need in this basket." "Okay thanks." Grabs the basket then asks, "Where is the garden?" "This way... here it is. Oh one last thing..."

"Yes?" "When a pokémon gives a glaceon an ice jewel it means, will you be mine. You might want to grab another... just in case your trying to impress a glaceon." "Oh, thank you very much." "Don't worry giving me one... I'm perfectly happy single." "I won't worry about that." "Oh and give it to me when you come back... it looks nice when it's a necklace." She winks at Astral. "Okay thank you... how much does she know?"

After gathering the berries he saw Janice standing beside something... "Hey what are you doing over there?" "I'm just being sentimental, this is an icy rock." "Okay, what is it for?" "It's used to evolve eevee's into glaceon's." "Cool." "There is only one icy rock and mossy rock in this region. When I was little I saw a shiny eevee evolve into a shiny glaceon with this rock, see you when you get back..." Wink again.

"Hmm... okay..." He runs off, 'Wait a shiny eevee evolving into a shiny glaceon... how many shiny glaceon's do you think there is?' "Wait, she means... Crystal." 'Yep... she probably doesn't know Crystal personally but she did see a shiny eevee evolve into a shiny glaceon, she probably guessed from your outburst that Crystal was a glaceon, she connected the dots and figured it out.' "How did she find out so well, I think I know how... oh well I'm headed out."

"Stop right there pal." "What now?" "Your getting to close to beartic territory... just trying to save your skin." "I have something they may want." "Well your crazy... I'm Frost, a delibird. You don't want to be heading there right now..." "Why?" "They are to furious to talk to anyone seems they lost a cubchoo." Astral sighs, "I can help, it may help me in the long run." Near beartic territory... "Grrr... grr, grrrr..." "Uh hi, I want to help you find the lost cubchoo."

"Grrr?" "I have ice berries." "Move out of the way idiot." A female voice shouted, the female beartic looked at Astral, "You absol... you got a lot of nerve coming here!" "It's a long story..." "This is our territory so scram." "I really need to pass it's important." "Well your ice berries might have let you pass in other times but not now okay? We are dealing with something important right now." "I'm on a helping spree already, I want to help you."

"Well see those skarmory?" "Yes." "They said we took something of theirs and won't give back our cubchoo until we do." "I'll go talk to them, I'll be back." "We are the skarmory clan, I'm Steel the leader why are you here?" "Hi, I'm Astral, what did the beartic's steal?" "They took my daughter Stella, and what's worse is that they won't give her back... so we are keeping the cubchoo until they do.""Okay, give me a second."

He walks towards the beartics. "Well your back... you seem pretty set on this quest of yours." "Yes I am. Do you know anything about Stella?" "Stella... Steel's kid?" "Yes." "We keep telling them we didn't take her, but oh no they won't believe us. Said they found claw marks of a beartic where Stella was nesting but we had nothing to do with it." "Slow down I'm not accusing you. Do you know where she would be other than the nest?"

"I don't know... if I did would we be in this mess?" "No, I just thought it may have been overlooked." "Well I don't know where she is... ask any beartic and they will say the same thing!" "Calm down I'm trying to solve this and yelling won't help. I'll go see something, I'll be back." Walks back to Steel. "What do you want?" "May I have a look at the nest where Stella was taken?" "Sure do whatever you want, it is over there."

"But Steel absol's can't fly..." "I can climb and jump can't I?" "You can't climb to our nests, you have to fly there... unless of course you have beartic claws." "Oh could someone show me where the marks are?" "Will any skarmory take this suicidal absol to our nests?" "I will take him, I'm Estell." "Hi there and thank you." "Don't wiggle okay?" "Okay." She flew up and grabs Astral with her claws. "Wheee!" "Am I holding you tight there Astral?"

"Nope your good." "Well there is our nesting grounds, can you tuck and roll?" "Yeah I can." She let's go as Astral tucks his body then rolls, getting up Astral starts to look around. "Well the nest of Stella is this way, crazy absol..." "Okay." Following she lead him to a nest. "Well here it is... as you can see claw marks and the only way to get here is to fly or if you're a beartic you can use your claws to climb up the steep cliff."


End file.
